


Your Name on my Tongue

by The_lazy_eye



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Richie, Dirty Talk, Filth, Hair Pulling, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut, degredation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_lazy_eye/pseuds/The_lazy_eye
Summary: “Oh god, okay, oh fuck, fuck,” Richie moans, his face pressing into the mattress and biting the sheets in a desperate attempt to stifle himself. A rough hand settles into his hair, yanking his head back and freeing the sounds he was caging.“Don’t hide it, Richie. I wanna hear you fall apart.”





	Your Name on my Tongue

“Oh god, okay, oh fuck, fuck,” Richie moans, his face pressing into the mattress and biting the sheets in a desperate attempt to stifle himself. A rough hand settles into his hair, yanking his head back and freeing the sounds he was caging. 

“Don’t hide it, Richie. I wanna hear you fall apart.” The hand stays in his hair, fingers gripping so tight it sent sparks of pleasure down his spine, spreading to every nerve ending in his shoulders, neck, and back. Another hand grips his hips just as tight, pulling them back to meet rough thrusts. “God, you’re taking it so good. Look at you, all spread out for me. God, you must be loving this.”

“Yes, god, I am. Please.  _ Please _ ,” Richie moaned, incoherent syllables falling from his lips. He had no idea what he was even asking for anymore but god he needs it. He needs every single thing that Eddie is giving to him.

“Say it louder. I want everyone to hear what a slut you are for me,” Eddie says, punctuating the end of his sentence with a particularly hard thrust. Richie yelps, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Fuck, it was good. It was so fucking good. 

“I’m yours,  _ God _ , I’m yours,” he whines, voice slightly louder to try and please the man above him. 

“Keep going. Tell me how much you love it.”

“I love it so much,” Richie says. Eddie pulled his hair again, bringing him up off the mattress and forcing his arms to scramble for purchase to support the new position. His hips stayed on the bed, back bending as Eddie leaned down and licked a strip up the back of his ear. “I love the way you fuck me. I love your cock. I love how deep you go; how rough you are.” With every statement, every proclamation, Eddie picks up speed. By the end of Richie’s rant, the headboard is smacking violently against the wall and Richie can’t speak. He could wax poetically about how much he loved Eddie’s dick, but with it so deep inside of him, slamming against his prostate so good, he couldn’t make a sound. He couldn’t even breath. All he could do was let his mouth hang open and let his eyes roll into the back of his head. 

He could hardly register as Eddie let go of his hair and let him drop back to the mattress. Eddie pulls out, suddenly, causing a desperate whine. Through his haze, he turns his head to look over his shoulder. Eddie stayed above him, hand on his own dick as he lazily stroked himself. “Yeah? You love my cock that much?”

Richie nodded, words getting caught in his throat. He raised his ass slightly off the bed, wiggling it gently as a request, a silent plea to please, please fuck him again. 

“Show me.” Eddie’s hands were suddenly back on him. Strong arms, stronger than Richie could ever hope to be, were lifting him off the mattress and turning him over, almost sitting him on the bed. Eddie himself crawls next to Richie and leans back against the headboard. He sent Richie a lazy, devious smile and pats his thighs. “Come on, baby boy. I thought you loved my cock? Don’t you want to sit on it? Don’t you want to feel it deep, deep inside of you?”

Oh, this was something Richie could get into. He nods, turning around and crawling up Eddie. He pauses to grab Eddie’s dick, kitten licking the tip for a moment. Then he takes the entire thing in his mouth, down to the hilt. Deep throating was something he prided himself in, something he knew it was good at. He feels surges of pride as Eddie moans above him, fingers gently running through Richie’s hair as he set a rhythm. 

Richie runs his tongue along the vein on the underside of Eddie’s cock and pulled up, circling the tip with the flat of his tongue. He feels Eddie’s thighs shake for a moment under his palm as he took him deep and then pulled off. A thin string of saliva connecting the two as they stared at each other.

“Look at you, you wrecked little slut. I bet you love that, love my cock all the way down your throat. Look at those red lips,” Eddie says, running his thumb over Richie’s jaw and then his bottom lip. He presses at the seam, nudging Richie’s lips apart and settling the pad of his thumb on Richie’s tongue. Richie just takes it, closing his lips and running his tongue all over Eddie’s digit, sucking on it gently. “God, you’re such a needy whore. You were made for my cock. Every single part of you.”

Richie resumes his crawl upwards, settling his legs on either side of Eddie’s thighs and grabbing Eddie’s cock. He runs it over his own hole a few times, teasing himself and watching Eddie smirk at him. Eddie just brings his hands to rest behind his head, casually waiting for Richie to do what it is he’s going to do. 

Richie takes it slow, he presses himself down slowly, feeling the tip breech his hole. The stretch is like heaven. Richie doesn’t know if he’ll ever get used to the way Eddie feels inside of him. He doesn’t really want to. He lowers himself slowly, relishing in the way it feels to be filled inch by unending inch. He’s almost disappointed when he bottoms out.

By the time he’s fully seated, his eyes are glazed over and his mouth is hung open again, tongue poking gently at his lower lip. Small whines escape his lips as he wiggles his hips gently and then raises himself back up and sinks back down. 

He sets a steady pace, wanting to really feel all of Eddie inside of him. It doesn’t last, though. It never does. He’s too desperate, too needy. He needs Eddie, everything he has to offer, and soon he’s practically bounding on Eddie’s lap, chasing whatever pleasure he can have. He raises his hips and bears them back down, grazing his own prostate once or twice and causing all types of awful, embarrassing, wonderful noises to fall from his lips. 

“I thought you we’re going to show me how much you love my cock? This doesn’t feel like you love it at all. You look bored, baby. Should we stop? Should I take my cock out of your ass and go?”

“No, please, don’t,” Richie cuts in. He doesn’t know what he would do if Eddie walked away now. He bears down harder, tries to move his thighs and hips faster but his muscles burn. He can’t push himself anymore with nowhere left to go. “God, Eddie, please, please fuck me.”

“I thought you loved my cock? I thought you wanted to prove it?” Eddie taunts. His hands don’t move from their position behind his head. 

It’s not enough. It’s not the same as when Eddie holds onto him and fucks him without mercy. He’s not as fast as Eddie, not as strong. He doesn’t have the aim, the precision, the skill. 

“I do, I love your cock. I love the way you fuck me. Please, I can’t do it the way you do. I can’t do it. It’s not enough.”

“You’re so desperate that you want me to fuck you again?” Eddie asks, voice high and teasing. 

Richie lets out a string of yes’s in time with his own thrusts down. “Because no one fucks you the way I do, right Richie?”

Richie keeps up with his yes’s as Eddie grabs his hips and plants his feet on the bed. All at once, he’s thrusting up into Richie, setting a brutal pace that knocks Richie’s balance right over. He falls forward, hands coming to rest on Eddie’s chest as he buries his face in Eddie’s neck. He can’t stop the moans that drip from his mouth, can’t stop the way he says Eddie’s name over and over again, so slurred that it hardly even sounds like a word anymore. This is it, this is what he needed. The heat is suddenly pooling in his stomach and his whines get louder, messier, more desperate. Eddie knows what it means and grabs Richie’s hair for the second time that night. 

“Look at me,” he demands, and Richie does. Eddie’s eyes are unfocused, lips parted and shiny as he pounds even harder into Richie. His thrusts become erratic, sloppy as they stare at each other, taking in the fucked-out messes they’ve become. They’re covered in sweat, hair standing up everywhere, dark red blushes spread across their faces and chests. “I love you.”

With that, Richie cums untouched between them. He spills into his own stomach and Eddie’s painting them both with opaque lines of cum. His vision fades into a blind white as wave after wave of pleasure rolls through him. Eddie doesn’t stop, he rides Richie out through his orgasm and keeps going. Every brutal thrust sends sparks through Richie’s entire body. It’s overwhelming, borderline painful as Eddie continues to use his body. 

“Look at you, taking my cock so well even after you’ve cum. Such a good boy,” Eddie slurs. “I’m so close, Richie. I’m so fucking close, I love you so fucking much. You hear that, baby? I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum so deep inside of you. Gonna fill you up.”

And as promised, Eddies stills deep inside of Richie and cums. Richie can feel Eddie spill hot and wet into him, filling him up more than he thinks he’s ever been filled before, but he thinks that every time. Every time, Eddie fills him up more than the last and he loves it. If he wasn’t already spent he could come again just from the feeling of it. If he had come sooner, he’s convinced that he would have shot a second load by now. 

They stay connected for a moment, both catching their breath as Eddie peppers Richie with kisses, lips connecting with any patch of skin he can reach. Eddie runs his hands up Richie’s back, soothing the skin. He helps Richie lift himself off, slowly and gently, and grabs a pair of old boxers for Richie to sit on. 

“Shower?” Eddie asks, voice just as lazy as the grin on his face. Richie nods and lets Eddie collect him in his arms. As the hot water runs over their skin Eddie whispers sweet nothings into Richie’s ear. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading a lot of smut today at my job because I'm a Good Worker. 
> 
> And thus this was born. 
> 
> 3 cheers for tinyarmedtrex for not judging me as she beta read this.


End file.
